Clans of Londariea: A Guide of Survival and Identification
To deal with the wild clansmen of Londariea, you should know who you're dealing with. There are a large number of clans existing, within these groups there are those who view travelers as threats and sometimes targets. Bloodsun Clan: Particular fierce in nature, the Bloodsun clan have developed culture eerily similar to the now extinct Irossians. The clan's name stems from their founder who supposibly was born under a scarlet sun akin to the color of blood. When in battle or on a raid, they are brutal and bloodthirsty, becoming ruthless berserkers. Slaughtering and butchering all in their way, razing their victim's homes to the ground and taking the survivors as slaves. Another part in their customs is their belief in otherworldly powers and appear to be very superstitious, even more so then their neighbors. Murk Walker Clan: Reclusive, the Murk Walker clan dwells in the bleakest and most forbidding wetlands of eastern Londariea. They have a sour reputation as "scum eaters" or "mud slinkers" mainly because instead of relying on raiding to support themselves, they forage their native swamplands for food. The clan itself is actually quite large compared to others, with their numbers reaching far into the hundreds. Possibly another reason why they are reviled by others.... or feared? Scorching Eye Clan: Their entire culture is centered entirely around the fanatical reverence of fire, especially those formed by Khalemkaor. To this end, the zealots of the Scorching Eye conduct a number of rituals with the idolization of fire playing an important element in them. With some of these rites including ritual sacrifice of nonbelievers by immolation. Other clans often find themselves offering tribute to the Scorching Eye clan, some to gain protection from the flames of Khalemkaor and others to simple make the fanatics leave. Though from what I hear it does not always work. Blue Feet Clan: Named for due to their custom of dying their feet to the shade of blue. Members of the Blue Feet clan from a early age are trained to be quick on their feet. The protection of young clan members is paramount, and whole Blue Feet families are know to go into battle over the slightest threat to their young. Stonefist Clan: Disciplined, organized, and militaristic are three words that describe the Stonefist clan. They utilize brute strength to bring down their enemies. Even to the point of death. Holding deep seeded sense of pride and independence for their clan and a distinguished culture from others. Pale Hollow Clan: Profoundly linked to the spiritual world and having many seers, astrologers, and speakers of the dead among their ranks. The death-mystics of the Pale Hallow have a great understanding of the stars and their omens, their strength lies within the mastery of the dark arts. Earning respect and fear from numerous clans. The Scorching Eye and Pale Hollow clans have a bitter relationship. The clan members of the Scorching Eye fear and persecute those of the Pale Hollow for their dabbling in supernatural and once they capture a Pale Hollow clansman, they burn the captive alive. In return the Pale Hollow clan in retaliation are said to cast curses on the Scorching Eye clan, and to my knowledge afterwards disaster and misfortune occurred for the clan. Frostalon Clan: Cruel and ruthless are those of the Frostalon clan. They earned their reputation as cold hearted for their practice of forced servitude; slavery. The slave traders of the Frostalon often conduct hunts in which their warriors would raid villages and kidnap a number of the residents who would be sold into bondage, this has been a bane for smaller clans who suffer greatly from Frostalon raids. Swirling Horns Clan: The symbol of the Swirling Horns clan is that of a swirling ram horn. This clan in particular bear similarities with the Murk Walker clan, but instead of foraging. The Swirling Horns have domesticated a breed of stout, primitive Elkoors becoming herdsmen. No part of the Elkoors, is wasted. Horns and bones are used as tools or weapons, fur and skin is dried and tanned into fabric for clothing and even the excrement is used as fuel for their camp fires. Bonecrafter Clan: This clan has certainly earned it's name and is feared for it. Bonecrafers were known for ornamenting and crafting weapons for themselves with the bones and organs of their enemies. It is also said that members often committed cannibalism during times of hardship, even preying on fellow clans members or weaker clans. Deathlurker Clan: Trained from the moment of birth to be killers, the Deathlurker clan engaged in trials of pitting their own children against all manner of beasts and even their comrades to perfect them into being savage and cunning murderers. But due to these brutal practices, the Deathlurker clan has always stayed rather small and often were employed as assassins or mercenaries by other clans. Night Fang Clan: The Night Fang Clan was said to be formed by a crafty leader who recruited outcasts and transformed them into a new clan. Getting the name from their habit of preforming nightly raids and with clansmen armed with knives fashioned out of the fangs of the deadly shadow bear. Twilight Echo Clan: Mysterious is this clan in particular, even their customs are bizarre. While called a clan, it is more like a deranged cult. The members of the Twilight Echo preform a myriad of unusual rituals which seem to stem from their veneration of a strange figure know only as the Twilight Elder. Often when spoken to they merely babble in incoherently about riddles and prophecies of doom and mass destruction. Besides their mystifying practices, another particular habit of the clan causes them friction with other clans: The Twilight Echo are known to abduct the children of smaller clans, indoctrinating and converting them to the way of the twilight. Stormlord Clan: Drawing their name from an ancient chieftain who single-handedly slew a beast at the pinnacle of Storm's Crown. The Stormlords were the greatest big game hunters. For centuries they used riding beasts and coordinated assaults to slay game and hunt down the most dangerous beasts. Dew Harvester Clan: One of the more peaceful clans, the Dew Harvester clan have a long history of cultivating various herbal plants to use in concocting all manner of alchemical potions and elixirs. Along with this, the Dew Harvester clan produce a number of potent poisons which they sell at moderate prices to the other clans. Splitting Tusk Clan: Rivals to the Stormlord clan, instead of hunting and or enslaving beasts. The clansmen of the Splitting Tusk sought to befriend and ultimately tame beasts for the betterment of the clan. There was one animal that the Splitting Tusk clan held regard above all others. For they revered the great Arktours, great beasts of burden. Bleak Mire Clan: A splinter faction from the Murk Walkers. It is said that it began when clansmen betrayed their brethren and were exiled, they were left to wither away in the bleakest mire but some managed to escape and swore vengeance. Those of the Bleak Mire, share a deep hatred for their Murk Walker kinsmen and are devoted to the utter destruction of the clan. Their contempt and enmity was so great apparently that the entire clan was destroyed when they launched a full on attack on a fully guarded Murk Walker village not even caring to make a decedent strategy. Painted Hand Clan: Originally the Painted Hand clan were a minor clan until an chieftain defeated the leaders of several other clans and assimilated them into the Painted Hand. The Painted Hand were well know for a distinct cabal of sorcerers called the Barrow Magi had arisen within and eventually overthrew their shamans. The Barrow Magi were rumored to learn the dark arts from the abhorrent Maathi, ordering their followers to carve tombs and graves for the departed only to place cursed wards that would often tempt in trespassers only for them to be ensnared by the living dead. From what I gather. The Painted Hand simply faded away from history. The remaining know record tells of how the last of them, a Barrow Magi no less was sealed within in one of their ancestral tombs. Not before swearing should it be opened he would be unleashed thus bringing a reign of terror that would last till the end of time. Flaming Men Clan: An offshoot of the Scorching Eye clan. Rumors speak how a small group of the Scorching Eye Clan were seduced by a supposedly witch and were made to worship her as their priestess. The Flaming Men developed a crude ceremony, in which they mutilate themselves by burning off a body part serving as a offering to the flames as well as to show their devotion to it. The Flaming Men clan were reportedly wiped out by their parent clan over a religious conflict, resulting with the majority of the clan being massacred with survivors being tortured before being set ablaze while still alive. Children of the Sleepy Oak Clan: An quite obscure clan. Characterized for their worship of a mysterious leafless oak tree that rumor has it granted them unnatural power through offerings of blood sacrifice. Other clans deemed the Children of the Sleepy Oak clan as monsters, for they are rumored to not only engage in human sacrifice but sanguinary tendencies as well such as blood drinking. Moorling Clan: For the clansmen of the Moorlings, the windswept moorlands are not only their home but their very lifeblood. Moorling shamans are prominent for their constructing of runic standing stones where they hold ceremonies to communicate with spirits of ancestors or prepares the very wind itself. Blackclaw Clan: Boasted by it's expert smiths and metalworkers who toiled away in secret forges. The Blackclaws are masters of metalworking and crafting. So guarded our their secrets that members would rather die the reveal clan secrets to the point of even slitting their own writs. Green Braid Clan: The clan was known for their iconic and elaborate dreadlocks wore by its members and were dyed to a shade of green. Long gone as the clan was assimilated into the Painted Hand Clan after having their chieftain defeated. Rattle Cry Clan: Earned their name from their fearsome cries and thunderous drum marches. Which inspire fear or awe for all who hear. Once proud, the clan itself fell on hard times after one of their kin accidentally killed a Pale Hollow clansman, resulting in them being cursed by the death-mystics. Eventually they were wiped out by slave hunts from the Frostalon, Sleepy Oak attacks for victims in their blood rituals and raids from the Bonecrafter clans. White Scar Clan: It was considered to be one of the oldest and proudest of the clans. They held great affinity for shamanistic practices, with shamans of the White Scar being regarded as the most disciplined and esteemed. Raining Wolf Clan: A rather small but fierce clan, staunch allies of the Splitting Tusk Clan. They domesticated whole packs of wolves and have carried out a age old tradition of training them for battle. Category:Book